


Lost case

by mimid



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Dark Comedy, Doctor/Patient, Drabble, M/M, Medical, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimid/pseuds/mimid
Summary: Medic and Demo having (two) conversations at a maybeway too closedistance for a proper patient-doctor relationship.Please read the tags.Complete! Fixes done.





	1. Visitor

Demo is sitting in Medic’s office, in a chair (the one for the guests), unlike Medic who is sitting in the _desk_ , next to Demo. Both are having a conversation that Demo isn’t taking seriously enough.

“Ye can replace my organs with new ones. Those shouldn’t be cursed like me eye-socket.”

“Yes, I can,” Medic responds as he points at the ceiling. “But alcohol also damages the _brain_ ,” he finishes his idea while pointing at his forehead with his eyes wide open.

Demo leans back in his chair, swallowing.

“I mean. I _can_ in fact, _replace your brain_ …”

Medic stands up and takes one step towards Demo. He gently places his hands in Demo’s jaw, looking directly at his teammate eye.

“ _...But you wouldn’t be the same person anymore_.”

Demo pushes Medic away.

“Why ye have tae be so creepy?!?” he yells with his hands up.

“Oops.”

Medic wanted to scare Demo a little, in a _warm_ way. He’s telling the true after all. Well, maybe Demo is right: that was kinda creepy as he said, as almost everything Medic says. He tries to be pleasant, it’s just it doesn’t work: that’s how he is.

At least Demo is calming down fast.

“I— I see ya tomorrow.”

Demo walks to the door. Before leaving, he looks back briefly. The adult but emotional man is pouting.

Medic goes back to sit in his chair. He wonders if this, despite ruining their moment, would eventually help Demo.

 _No_. Medic knows that Demo is too deep in his sickness... But still doesn’t want to think about him as a lost cause.

Maybe not his love, but perhaps his science will save him. He needs to find out how to conserve memories in the brain structure. For now, he still has to administer traditional treatment, that the stubborn of Demo _doesn’t want_.

The Medic huffs violently, then he throws away everything on his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- local german thinks science and love are separate when in this case are the same. wtf i just said. i guess medic is kinda ooc.  
> \- at first i was this isn't going to be shippy but _gently placing hands in the jaw of the other _... yeah. originally was planned to end with the "oops".__  
>  \- i'm refering to the wernicke–korsakoff syndrome. forget about the respawn (new brain with all memories), i guess this is in comics canon, not game.  
> \- lost case - lost cause... haha. _ow._  
>  \- Demo POV next chapter.


	2. Tomorrow's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second coming of Demoman, with questions.

“I’m just asking you to take some vitamins,” insists Medic to Demo. He has visit Medic’s office again the next day, just as he said. Demo is sitting once again in the guests chair, while Medic is sitting this time in the scottish _lap_. “I’m sure you already has some form of _beriberi_.”

“No Doc, I won’t… _Of what?_ ”

“You live taking aspirin for your constants headaches due your hangovers,” Medic ignores the question: scaring him again won’t work. He strokes Demoman hair. “Taking more pills shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Ach, fineee.” _Please stop insistin’._

“Perfect!”

Medic stands up. Demo grabs Medic by his wrists gently, looking at his face. Medic gives Demo a smile while starting to move away slowly. Demo frees Medic’s right wrist while taking his left hand instead, as Medic goes around the desk by Demo’s right side, still holding hands. He sits in his chair at the other side of the desk.

Medic strokes a little Demo’s hand with his thumb before releasing his hand. Demo sighs as Medic takes some medicines boxes from a drawer. B1 vitamins, more exactly. He pushes the boxes to Demo.

“Take these, every…” he hesitates. There’s no way Demo will follow the prescription. He pushes the boxes back to himself. “Just come here to take them,” says smirking.

Demo giggles. “Okay, okay, I will.” Pause. He looks to the floor, licking his lips. Turns his head towards Medic again and asks:

“‘M just a ‘patient with benefits’ for ye, isn’t it?”

“I could say you only want a new eye from me, again, despite all the problems that—”

“Nae true, I didnae,” he negates the accusation.

“...Sure.” Medic takes a pen and opens a folder that was on his desk.

Silent.

“Nae only fur that,” Demo admits. “Besides, ye still do the surgery, over ‘n’ over…”

_You care ‘bout me, isn’t it?_

“Haha, yes,” Medic smiles, not in a creepy way for once. “Well, it isn’t true that all human interactions have a real intention behind?”

_Fur fucks sake._

“Again, why ye have to be like that?!” _Stop, please._ Even if that was true at its core, why talk about it.

“I can’t be myself in other way, just like you are yourself, Herr DeGroot.”

The life of Medic revolves around his science. Everything he does, everything he will do, even it isn’t ethic at all. The team (or at least most of it) trust him, despite everything. They literally put their lives in his hands. Science is how he expresses himself, and he has an unstoppable will, so determined, that it looks like he can not be stop by anything except maybe for the death. Unless the rascal even finds a way to escape that.

Demoman is happy with his job. It gives him all the thrill he wants, permits him to be the Demolition Expert he is in battle, although, he has no idea what he can do after it. He doesn’t want to think about it neither.

In other hand, about his, problem... He doesn't want any kind of _salvation_. What Demo does wants is affection, for something (or someone) to hold on to, at least for whatever it lasts. That’s what he deeply craves, in addition for maybe having his eye back, again. Aside from that, he just exists, drowling all of his preocupations and problems, his _emptyness_ , in alcohol. That is how it has been for so long.

“Neither of us will ever change. You know that.”

Demoman sighs. “Are we still goin’ tae yer room, after whatever ye’r doin’?” he changes the subject, the best he can do.

“Yes.”

Sex would be good, but only cuddles and not sleeping alone for this night would be more than fine.

“What ye doin’? I mean—”

“ _Oh_. This is the document about the accident with the corpses that I told you earlier,” _lies_ : that file is Demoman’s case. It is what for Medic is Demo’s hope.

“I, dinnae wanna hear ‘bout that. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, I supposed you wouldn't. There is no problem, my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry for the stupid joke at the chapter summary)  
> oh boy, that turned darker. well, it was supposed to be kinda similar in nature to [Night Hag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504370) (angsty unrequired freedom fries) and its sequels (or whatever they are). that's why i've been spamming fics lately, sorry.
> 
> maybe this is a excuse for me to talk about demo's alcoholism, although it isn’t like i don't like jägerbombs (i do <3). i'm just stupidly worried about someone who doesn't exist… nah, is more than that: alcoholism is a serious issue that i'm lucky to not deal with, but i know is more common and complex than what it appears, starting from saying that addictions exist not without reasons.


End file.
